The Rosary
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: After a lot of thought, Kagome is ready to take off Inuyasha's rosary. However, she has a few conditions...One Shot.


The Rosary

Inuyasha growled and shuffled in his spot reclining on Kaede's wall. The old miko was out collecting herbs in her garden. Sango and Miroku were exorcising a youkai that had taken over a hut one village over. And Kagome? She had a math test two days ago. She was supposed to be back that morning, but it was past noon and into the afternoon. Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"I'm back!" Kagome called, stepping into the hut. She looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Helping out villagers." Inuyasha said gruffly. "You're late." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. But I've been thinking, and I've thought of something that will make you feel better." Inuyasha cocked an eye and looked up to see a sly grin on the teenager's face.

"That's the look you always get before you sit me." Inuyasha muttered.

"About that. I've been thinking about the rosary. You don't like it when I subdue you, do you?" Kagome asked.

"What was your first clue?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Do you want it off?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes popped open, and he whipped his head around to see a fully serious look on her face.

"You mean it?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. Kagome nodded.

"I only used it because you were trying to kill me, and you aren't going to that again, right?"

"Keh, duh."

"Then there's not really a need for it." Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha grinned and grabbed her hands, placing them on the accursed beads.

"Then take it off already!" he cried. Kagome shook her head and took her hands away.

"Not so fast there. I have conditions." She said, wagging her finger. Inuyasha groaned and stood up.

"Like what?" he growled.

"No fighting with Kouga, for starters." Kagome said.

"Why not? The mangy wolf always comes around at the worst times, just to piss me off and claim you're his woman! I gotta do something to get rid of him."

"If you had a better control of your temper, Kouga wouldn't make you so mad." Kagome scolded. "Besides, if I haven't gone with him by now, it should be obvious I don't plan to. There's no need to fight with him just because he gives me attention, which is nice sometimes. So do you think you can stop fighting him?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll think about it. What else?" he asked.

"No fighting with Shippo, either." Kagome said.

"That brat deserves it though! He's always taking my ramen and making fun of me!" Inuyasha moaned.

"Well if you didn't act like such a jerk so much, he wouldn't be able to make fun of you, would he?" Kagome replied. "And don't call him a brat. You're older, and more mature. Or at least you're supposed to be. You should set a good example and be nicer to him, otherwise he'll grow up to be as mean as you."

"I can't believe this." Inuyasha growled. "What else?"

"Stop hogging the ramen and potato chips." Kagome told him. "You're not the only one who likes them, but every time I bring some back, you gorge yourself the next night and don't leave any for us. So stop gobbling it up so much. If I'm nice enough to bring them back, then you should share with everyone."

"Is that all?" Inuyasha grumbled. _"Anything else, and this may not be worth it."_

"Almost. Stop coming back to my time and bugging me to come back. I like traveling with you, but I need time with my family too. I always come back, and I only ever go back if I have a test."

"Okay, fine already!" Inuyasha roared. "Anymore stupid rules?"

"Nope." Kagome said cheerfully. "Now, you're a man of your word, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you always keep your promises." Kagome persisted.

"Only if sneaky wenches keep theirs." Inuyasha said.

"Then promise to follow the rules." Kagome said.

"Oh give me a break."

"Do as I do." Kagome ordered. "Put your hand over your heart." After a good deal of grumbling, Inuyasha did. "Now repeat after me. I promise."

"I promise."

"Not to fight with Kouga."

"Not to fight with…" Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes narrowed. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and took a long sniff. He frowned as he smnelt the familiar scent coming from the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagome. He reached around and placed a hand on her back. Kagome gulped.

"Inuyasha, take a step back…" Kagome said shakily. Inuyasha lowered his hand, inched it up Kagome's skirt…

And grabbed Kagome by her fluffy brown tail.

Kagome eeped, and Inuyasha snarled, hauling Kagome up to eye level. There was a loud pop as the illusion dispelled. Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled at Shippo. Shippo grinned weakly and waved.

"Hi Inuyasha!" he said cheerfully. Inuyasha opened his hand and dropped Shippo on the ground.

"You have a ten second head start, Shippo. One."

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" Shippo protested.

"Two…"

"I was only kidding, I wasn't gonna really make you promise!"

"Three…"

"Kagome only has those because you're such a jerk. If you were a little nicer, she might really take them off."

"TEN!" Inuyasha snarled, swiping at him. Shippo screamed and tore out of the hut, straight for the Bone Eater's Well.

"Kagome, help!"


End file.
